Kunoichi
Kunoichi is the fictional female ninja bodyguard of Yukimura Sanada, being based loosely on Yukimuras real ninja bodyguards, the Sanada braves. Her age is listed as 15 years old. Interaction in games As she is fictional, the characters she encounters refer to her indirectly, rather than giving her a proper name. Among the various things she's called are Vixen and Yukimaru's "You". Hanzo Hattori :Hanzo is basically Kunoichi's rival in Samurai Warriors one. She tries to outdo him, and he simply sees her as an amuteur, and often reprimands her. (Which she makes fun saying"You're oftly preachy for the silent types"). As Hanzo's target is often Yukimaru, Kunoichi and him often fight against eachother, in almost all of her battles. Masamune Date :Masamune doesn't like Kunoichi as she often doesn't take him seriously. He disdainful calls her Vixen. Goemon :Kunoichi often catches Goemon looting castles. She normally yells quietly for him to go away as he isn't a very quiet robber, but normally they are caught anyway. When she first runs into him in Azuchi Castle she goes by her sob/fake story which he buys and starts crying. Later he offers to have as her apprentice, which she rejects, but jokingly in his story pretends to be a fan. Shingen Takeda :Shingen normally jokes with and teases Kunoichi as he does most of his troops and enemies such as ::Shingen"Only you can help Yukimaru, if you know what I mean." ::Kunoichi:"I don't think I want to know" ::Shingen "Come on, let an old man have his fun" :Like Yukimaru she refers to like a boss. Mitsuhide :Kunoichi easily fools Mitsuhide with her sob/fake story and has him start to doubt Nobanaga through his sense of justice and right. Ina :Kunoichi appears in Ina's musou mode as a friend and rival. She thinks that Ina and her are similiar in that they both fight for the thrill of it, not for other reasons. Ina tries to reject this, if she does(upper path) she does become friends with Kunoichi and let's hold her baby, if she does reject her she kills Kunoichi(along with Yukimaru, Keiji, Hideyoshi, and Magoichi) in the Seige of Osaka, and Kunoichi's last comment is ::"I so lucky...to sleep in your arms." Interaction With Yukimura Sanada :Kunoichi is almost always seen with Yukimura, in battle as his sub-general. While nothing is directly said (other than by other characters hinting like Goemon, Shingen and Okuni) of how close they are it is a subject of left to interpretation. She is almost always with him, and Yukimura is one the few people she'll willing help, at least seriously. This is shown in Hanzo's story mode "I'm really serious about helping Yukimura this time, honestly". She often refers to him as boss and Lord Yukimaru. In Yukimaru's last upper batttle she follows him during his charge To which he responds " Why do you insist on following me?" To which she responds to the effect" Things would be really dull without you Lord Yukimaru", which is a line she uses on more than one occasion, though to different characters normally. Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ,( , ): Kunoichi charges up and then runs around slashing as she runs. : , ,( , ):Kunoichi slashes opponent in air and jumps up after them spinning with blades in hand, and as they fall she throws an explosive at them : , , ,( , ):Kunoichi does a forward kick, then spins at an angle with knives and jumps behind opponent and releases a blast correlating with element, if no element she releases a stream of projectiles in one direction : , , , ,( , ): dashes forward slashing about 4-6 times then throws weapons like a boomerang. : , , ,( , , ,) : Three slashes from Knives and then a series a kick which Kunoichi turns around after each one and a final spinning kick : : Spins forward with weapon out stretched. Horse Moveset : : The horse stomps the ground making a small shockwave, if dashing the horse jumps a fairly long distance doing the same on landing. : , : A rather powerful strike to the right : , , : Throws a smokebomb at the ground : , , , : Throws blades in front of the horse making a X shaped projectile path : , , ,( , , ,) : Kunoichi leans to the right and does a series of very quick slashes. : : Musou, if held during musou she does her chain at higher speeds. : :Mount/Dismout Using Kunoichi Samurai Warriors 1 Kuniochi is a very fast character in all ways. She is one the fastest runners, rolls far, and has the highest natural jumps, and her pre-existing double jump adds on to this. Her running speed make her Ideal for Castle Stages as she can zip through Floors, roll through any trap and jump into special ninja paths to make life easier. On the field ninja paths are again useful, and her speed is such that a horse is optional, as though she can't run as fast as Mitsukaze, she comes close with high leveled Tenku Shoes. As for her fighting strengths, again the word speed applies. She is annoying to fight against because she can pull off an attack before a lot of characters can even begin their swings, when using her make note of this. Her moveset is useful for the situation. Her is used for killing generals, her kills crowds if your element is either Fire, Lighting, or Ice, and arguably most multi-useful attack is as it hit crowds, and damages generals and it is useful for taking on multiple generals at once. Kunoichi, although horses are optional for her, is a great horsemen. Her string comes out fast and combos generals enough to be deadly, and for crowds her and kill crowds quite nicely, the former has more range, but the latter more power. As far as ranged combat, Kunoichi isn't quite the best. She doesn't do horrible at it however, her main drawback is her lack of power, so she has to use multiple shots (Which means unless your knocking them off a horse don't use on fleeing foes), but her forte in ranged combat is her reload speed which is among the fastest, like her enemy Hanzo, and the ranged expert Magoichi. Weapon Suggestion These are some Suggested Weapons for her, playstyle however differs among players, so some might not work for you that are listed, and some that aren't listed may work miracles for you Some suggested stats for weapons for her are Weapon: Flame or Ice- Flame greatly improves her combos as they are multiple hit and keeps foes in the air, ontop of this it gives huge range and area to her , , ,( , )'s explosion. Ice glues an enemy to the ground allowing more damage and easier combos *Attack range-Kunoichi's reach is rather low this helps improve it. *Attack- Kunoichi's attacks isn't the highest so this helps her kill easier. *Speed- Kunoichi's speed is one the highest so this takes advantage of that and improves it further if augumented with Tenku Shoes she can run as fast a horse easily Things not suggested: *Lightning or Dark: Lightning screws up her combo's especially . Dark changes her explosion to a thin projectile without much area, and it's effect is almost neglegible. *Hare Greaves- her jump is high enough to reach any ledge she needs to, and she is already augumented by double jump. Warriors Orochi Easily one of the best in the game. Her moverset is nothing extrodinary but her special is. Her R1 makes her invincible to attacks for a short (But leathal) time, it stays approximately the time it takes to do 2 1/2 combos. Not only is she invincible her attack increases tremendously. In Warriors Orochi 1 it is about 2 times damage with Proficiency max, but in Warriors Orochi 2 it is about 3+ times stronger with proficiency max. In both games she is about the same, but there are two differences in her moveset. In the first game her third charge attacks ending is larger area than the second game(It is the similiar to the original attack if you had an ice weapon in Samurai Wariors). In the Second her kick attacks do noticable more damage. As far as using her Basically her last charge attack is the omnipurpose attack. It shreds generals and crowds alike, unlike Samurai Warriors your element activates 3 times as opposed to 1. Her third charge is good for crowds do to the explosion at the end(more Warriors Orochi 1 than 2 as the blast radius is toned done), and if you lack flash it can be used as a way to get past generals guard as she jumps behind them. Her second charge can be used as a general killer as it hits multiple times on a single target. Weapon Suggestion These are some Suggested Weapons for her, playstyle however differs among players, so some might not work for you that are listed, and some that aren't listed may work miracles for you Highly Recommended: *Flash- breaks guard of enemy so they don't block you *Slay-instant kill on peons and added damage to generals *Might-More damage to any one charges does X1.4 damage coupled with the below it is X2 to generals *Brave- As Kunoichi's special makes you invincible she will often be used to kill generals, so it is good to kill them fast. Recommended: *Rage- Kunoichi is one of the few characters who can fully utilise Rage, as when you hit low life You can become invincible and the bonuses means massive damage. This is risky because if they hit you again before your special activates on higher difficulties your dead. *Absorb- Kunoichi is generally reliant on her special so aborb help her gather musou. Some people don't like Absorb because of how little it gathers. *Multi- Adds a little damage and bonus effects to Kunoichi's strikes. *Ice- When frozen enemies take more damage, and can't attack you. Not Recommended: *Drain- unless coupled with Rage, which this is couter productive to it Kunoichi's life shouldn't get low due to her Invincbility, and if she is hurt alot you should swictch out as it recovers life faster. *Bolt- While adds damage it screws up combos so she can't do er full damage. *Flame-Kunoichi should be doing enough damge that this doesn't have time to activate Weapon Guide 6th Weapon Kunoichi's 6th weapon is found on her last upper stage, Siege of Osaka-Summer, if you have Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. To get it you have to play on Chaos (Or Hard if you are "Lucky"{Cursor green on her, one random person gets every time you turn on the game} or if you purchase the bonus lowering the requirement). To get it do the stage hitting every mission with NO ONE dying, this means you need war drums and Mitsukage saddle. : Better stats than 5th but not too good. Once you get it 5th weapons drop randomly so you can get a good one, but do not use the tip on 4th weapons, in Xtreme Legends you have to actually kill hanzo, and there are now musketeers who can kill you easily. 5th Weapon To get Kunoichi's fifth weapon go to her forth stage "defense of Ueda Castle" after you finish her musou mode on either path. All you have to do is get to the fifth level without killing anyone (includes peons) in "3'45" minutes. The stats are not to good so it might be a good Idea to get a high leveled fourth. 4th Weapon An easy way to get a good 4th weapon(if you do not own or use Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends this stage is redone) is to set the setting on Chaos mode, equip Laturn and Kappa Amulet and Do the same stage as above. It is a good stage because you do not have to kill anyone, Hanzo Hattori can kill Yukimura Sanada, in fact it is a good idea to let him as he will all to happily kill you with ease on Chaos. You find weapons on the 1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th floors. This trick is good for Items too which you can do at the same time which are on the 1-3rd floors. If you need healing, health is on the 4th and 5th floor. Role in Games Samurai Warriors 1 The only main game she's been in. Kunoichi in one is Yukimura's bodyguard. She appears as laid back and over dramatic at times. One thing she is serious about is Yukimura (all meanings), she tries to help him wherever she can. Whenever she appears as an enemy it is generally to mess with the player rather than an real role, but when she does have a role it is normally next to Yukimura as his sub general, or occasionnally a sabotor who you have to stop. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi one Kunoichi only appears in one battle at Wan Castle, where she becomes playable for Wu. She is helping to peasants escape, and she agrees to help Wu( with the condition that Hanzo says she the better ninja, which he doesn't) She is generally seen as one of the best characters as her special makes here invicible for a while and boost her attack tremendously. Warriors Orochi 2 In Warriors Orochi 2 Kunoichi is a spy for Wei. She is a default character. She scouts out the enemy for Cao Cao before the battle generally. Against Lu Bu, Cao Cao orders her to the front line which she complies as long as you don't get all dictorial on me and order me to take Lu Bu's head". She is important for the first few battles but she appears less and less as the story progresses. She again is seen as oneof the best characters for reasons previously stated for Warriors Orochi one. Speculation in Samurai Warriors 3 One screen shot has people speculating Kunoichi is in Samurai Warriors 3. The picture shows a female ninja in red pants and a short shirt, which sounds very much like Kunoichi. These pictures are shadowed out so it is impossible to say much beyond the silloute, pants and a small part of the shirt. Click on the link to Samurai Warriors 3 to view. Some fans speculate she will be replaced with Mochizuki Chiyome. A female ninja of the Sanada Braves who trained fellow Kunoichi's for the Takeda. Quotes *"Let's play nice"(Intro line in Samurai Warriors 1: XL) *"Nothing personal, but my boss needs your head"( Fifth stage in lower path in Samurai Warriors 1) *''Yoshimoto "I wish there were no wars, then we could play Kemari all the time" ::Kunoichi " Yeah, and I could sleep all day, wait what am I saying!?"(Samurai Warriors 1:XL, Yoshimoto's last upper stage) *''Hanzo''"Assist me" ::Kunoichi"Okay, but only if you admit I'm the better ninja. Heh heh heh." Category:Samurai Warriors 1 Characters